The Human
by ZootopiaChapters
Summary: Mitch is just a normal teen, but when he gets bitten by a sickly-looking fox, he steps into a world no human has seen before.
1. The Bite

"Mitch! Get up, you're gonna be late!" I shoot out of bed and quickly get my clothes on. "Mom! I'm up," I yell, "I'm coming!" I then run down the stairs and jump down the last few steps. "Finally, your up. Now grab your backpack and go!" I grab my backpack and shoot out the door to the bus stop.

As I get on the bus, I notice something different. Everyone is talking, but I don't know what they are talking about.

"Did you hear about the fight that is happening today?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to watch."

"Mitch versus Mason! This is going to be awesome!"

"Wait. What!?" I gasp.

As I get to school, worried about the fight, I go into the gym and notice that was an animal show with many different animals that included a fox, my favorite animal. Something was off about it though, the fox looks like it isn't feeling well, but I don't care. "Cool!" I yell. I go over to pet the fox, but it bites me. "Ow," I yell even though it just nipped me. Everyone then looks at me and I fall through the floor, but I fall safely onto something soft while I hear a deafening crack from my arm. "Ow," the soft thing screamed! "I'm sorry!" I say, but once I see that I landed on a talking rabbit, I faint.

Once I wake up, I notice a gray fox with a green shirt and blue jeans looking at me. "Who are you?" he says. I faint again even though I wanna ask some questions.

Once I wake up again I look at my surroundings. I'm in a queen-sized bed with blue covers, and i'm in a room with pictures of what looks to be a fox and a rabbit, the same rabbit I landed on, on their wedding day. I try to get up, but can't since it looks like I broke an arm. "Hello?" I turn my head to the voice and look at the gray fox again. "Where am I," I ask, "and who are you?" The fox turns its head as if to see if anyone is around, and says, "I'm Alan, and you're in my parent's home." Alan then looks at me with slitted eyes and says, "Why did you fall on my mom?" I look at him with widened eyes and say, "I didn't mean to!" Alan then looks at me with unbelieving eyes and whispers, "My parents are wondering where you came from and what animal you are. Just come downstairs when you're ready to talk. Alan then goes out the door and down the stairs.

I look at my arm again and wince at the pain it is giving me. "This is going to be a long day," I say as I get out of bed using my momentum and go down the stairs.

My first fan fiction! Sorry it was so short! I plan on making this a series by the way! Please rate and review! :D


	2. The Introduction

As I walk down the stairs, I notice how small this house is. 'Man, this house is for mice!' I think sarcastically. Once I reach the bottom of the steps, I see a bunny holding crutches and a fox sitting on the couch, watching what looks to be an animal version of _The Bachelor._ Once Alan sees me while getting an apple from the fridge, he whispers to presumably his mom. The bunny raises its ears and gets up onto its crutches. Once she gets to me, she checks my arm. "Does anything hurt when I touch here?" She says. "No, it's not hurting very much there, but here, it really hurts," I say as I point to the right of my arm. The rabbit pokes at it and I yelp in pain. "Ow! That really hurt," I say as she still pokes and prods at it. "What's your name," she says, "my name is Judy in case you were wondering."

"My name is Mitch."

"Hmm. That's a very uncommon name around here. Do you live here?"

"That's what I've been meaning to ask, what is this place?"

"Zootopia of course!"

"I live in Memphis, or at least lived there."

"I've never heard of it. What species are you?"

"Human."

"Never heard of that either."

Judy grabs a cast off the couch and re-sizes it, she then puts it on my broken arm. Judy then uses her crutches to push herself away to the fridge and grabs an apple and hands it to me. "You're gonna need your strength for tomorrow," Judy replies, "you're visiting the doctor for some x-rays." I then take a bite of the apple and let its sweet juices dribble down my throat. "This apple is so good!" I say. Judy then interrupts me before I take another bite. "It should be, you've been out cold for 3 days." My eyes widened as soon as she said the last word. "Wait, I've been out for 3 days!?" Judy's eyes close in laughter. "Well of course you've been out for 3 days! Trust me, we've tried waking you up." Judy then gets over to the couch and pokes at the red fox. The red fox gets up and comes to me and holds his paw out for a shake. "My name is Nick." I shake his paw and smile. "Thank you for taking care of me, but I think I should take my leave now though. I'm sorry that I fell on you, Judy. Something weird just happened to me and I just landed on you." Judy, once back to me from the couch, shakes her head. "How about you live with us for now? It would be nice to h-ha-have another ch-child live here after the i-inc-incident." Judy then started crying, her tears like a river out of her eyes.

"Aww, it's okay honey, she's in a better place now." Nick says as he put his paws on her shoulder. Nick then looks up at me and whispers, "She's just a little depressed after our first child died in an incident with a murderer. Alan wasn't born yet, so we try to keep this a secret from him." Nick then picks up Judy and places her on the couch, then he puts a blanket over her. After he does that, he goes up the stairs and comes back with Alan behind him. "I've asked Alan to show you around town, just follow him and you'll never get lost. He's like a map!" Nick then starts giggling, "Well, I'll let you two be." Alan then grasps my hand and brings me to the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Alan exclaims. We then step out the door into the unknown world.

 **Welp! 2nd chapter already! Thanks for the good reviews last chapter! Please rate and review! ^_^**


	3. The Shot

**Man, exams are hard to study for. I'm gonna try to keep posting 1 chapter every 1-2 days.**

As Alan and I stepped through the door frame, my eyes widened as I see towering skyscrapers and billboards with pictures of what looks like a Gazelle. I run across the street, not even looking where I was going. "Wait for me!" Alan shouted, trying to catch up with me. As I head into the city, everyone starts looking at me with questioning eyes. 'What are they looking at?' I think to myself as I start walking along the sidewalk. Once Alan catches up to me he says between breaths, "Man..huff…your fast..huff...you just ran a mile..huff...in about 3 minutes." I giggle as he hunches over and pants furiously. I then bring up a question I've been wanting to know the answer to since I met the Wilde family.

"How old are you?"

"14."

"Same here. How about Judy?"

"34."

"How about Nick?"

"35. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to break the ice?"

Alan shakes his head and starts walking towards a gate. "Where does this lead to?" I ask in a curious manner. "Tundra Town, the coldest place in all of Zootopia." Alan says as we walk through the gate, through the dark tunnel, and out into the wintery air. I see lots of animals sledding down hills and making snowmen or maybe probably "snow animals". Once we get to the hills we slide down the slope to a big mansion. "Alan, what are we doing here?"

"Just gonna introduce you to my Uncle Big."

"Who is he?"

"He's my Uncle, and his name is Big."

"Naw dip Sherlock."

As we get to the mansion, we are greeted by other animals sledding down the hill almost knocking us over. Something doesn't feel right though. I feel like someone is watching us, but don't mind it until I feel a sharp prick on my neck and I faceplant into the snow.

~3rd Person POV~

"Boom! That's how it's done! Night Howlers injected!" Bellwether exclaims. She then radios over, "Plan Sick Fox is a go." Bellwether then laughs while scaling down the wall she shot from.

~Alan's POV~

"Um, Mitch? Are you okay?" I say as I look at Mitch, face planted onto the snow. Mitch then pulls off his cast and springs up, like he didn't have broken arm, while making growling sounds. "Are you okay, Mitch?" Mitch then runs at me and I run towards home, not wanting Uncle Big's bodyguards to hurt Mitch. As I make it towards home with Mitch still running after me, I realize that this is not like Mitch at all, even though I've only known him for about 4 days, I know this isn't like him. As I run towards the door, I look behind me to see if Mitch was still running after me and went inside. "Mom! Dad! We have a problem I exclaimed as Dad came to the door with me and looks outside the door, but Mitch was nowhere to be seen. All we saw was a really tall fox, as tall as Mitch, in Mitch's clothing, scratching at the window.

 **Wow! That was a lot of action in one chapter for me! Hope you guys liked it! Please rate and review!**


	4. The Change

**A/N I have read a review that Mitch doesn't need to turn into a fox to go savage, you will see the reason why he turns into a fox when he gets shot by night howlers later on in the story. To avoid any confusion, yes, Alan is the biological son of Judy and Nick, giving him both of their abilities (Incredible hearing, speed, jump height, night vision) but we will also see those later on. This is an AU where any animal can breed and create hybrids. So you decide whether Alan is a Box or a Funny.**

 **~Nick's POV~**

As soon as I saw the fox, my mouth gaped open in disbelief. I just knew it was Mitch because it was in his clothing. I told Alan to get Judy and, once he was gone, I pinned Mitch down. Once Judy came, her eyes widened in bewilderment,"Honey? What's going on here? Where's Mitch?" As soon as I got Mitch onto his stomach, I mounted him. "This is Mitch!" As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Judy fainted. "Alan, can you put Judy on the couch?" Alan then went inside carrying Judy and her crutches. I then look down at Mitch.

"What's happened to you?"

"NIGHT HOWLERS!"

"Wait, what!?"

"NIGHT HOWLERS HAHAHAHAHAHH!"

As soon as Mitch started laughing, I used a technique I learned in the force, I squeezed the veins on his neck to put him into unconsciousness.

 **~Mitch's POV~**

Once I opened my eyes, I notice i'm in a white room with a nightstand next to me as I lay in bed. I look over to my side and see an IV pole with an IV bag. I follow the cord to my furry arm and look over to the other side. 'Wait what?' I think, looking back over to my arm. My eyes widen when I see the fur. I scream and the nurse runs into the room. "Ah, I see you're awake." The nurse says to me as I look to my other side and see a tail sticking out. "What's going on here?" I say as I look at the nurse. "Well, you've been under treatment for Night Howlers for the past few days, because since you're young, it didn't take as long as it should have taken to recover." The nurse says as she opens the door and 3 figures walk into the room. I recognize them as Judy, Nick, and Alan. Judy then comes to the bedside and hugs me.

"We've been worried sick about you, Mitch!"

"How did I get here and how am I an animal?"

"You got shot by a Night Howler dart and went savage, so we brought you here for treatment. I don't know the answer to that second question though."

"What are Night Howlers?"

"Flowers that make animals go crazy when touched."

Once she answered that question I sink down into my bed and stare at the ceiling.

 **~Judy's POV~**

As Mitch sunk down into the bed, I look over at Nick and Alan with worrisome eyes. I then looked back at Mitch to only see a shiny white light that looks like Mitch's human form.

 **A/N Sorry this took so long to write. I couldn't come up with any ideas for this chapter! Please rate and review!**


	5. The Breakdown

~Judy's POV~

My mouth nearly hits the ground as I saw the light go away and see Mitch sleeping in the hospital bed, and to my surprise, in his human form. I then look at Alan and Nick, who also had the same face as I did. Then Nick broke the silence.

"What just happened here?"

I then shake Mitch until he awakens and yawns, he then looks at his arm, to which he sees no fur.

"Judy, what's going on here? I thought I was an animal."

"I have no clue sweetie."

Mitch grabs his nightstand on the side of his hospital bed to pull himself up. He then walks to a window and looks down, to which he jumps in fright.

"U-Um, why are we so high up?"

I use my crutches to get over to Mitch and pat his arm.

"You afraid of heights?"

"Obviously!" Mitch exclaims as I snickered in response.

"Now let's go get you checked out so we can go home. I'm sure your very confused right now 'cause I am for sure confused."

As Nick walked out the door I recollect my thoughts from what just happened. First, my son is chased by a fox who was supposedly Mitch, now Mitch just turned back into a Human almost magically.

"Judy?"

"Hm?"

"Why is this happening to me? I was just going to school. Then I got bit by a fox. Now I'm in an animal world where I'm starting to turn into one too. What is going on? I wanna go home! I wanna see my Mom and Dad!"

As soon as Mitch starts having a breakdown, I pat his arm.

"Hey...hey...don't worry! You have us! Anything that comes your way, we will help you all the way through. Okay?"

Mitch then wipes his tears, to which right afterwards, Nick came in holding the release papers.

"Okay! We're good to go!"

We start heading out to the car after Mitch gets dressed out his hospital gown. I try to think of a way to cheer Mitch up.

"How about we go visit my parents? That might cheer you up!

Mitch looks up with red eyes from crying and nods.

"Yay! I haven't seen Grandpa Stu and Grandma Bonnie in forever!" Alan exclaims with excitement clearly showing in his smile.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow!"

While I get out of the car once we get home, Mitch starts crying again.

'I'll ask him what's bringing him down," I think to myself, "Hopefully I can bring his cheerful self back!'

~Mitch's POV~

As I get out of the car myself, Judy uses her crutches to get over to me and hugs me while I sob.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. Thank you for your concern though."

I hug her back and once letting go, I walk back to the house where Alan and Nick awaits me.

"Hey, what do you wanna eat?" Nick asks me with concerned eyes.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry, but thank you."

"Ok! We are just worried about you. We care about you, remember that."

I nod and walk to the couch and lay down. I then drift off into a deep sleep.

A/N Looks like I finally got this out! Please Rate and Review!


	6. The Preparation

**A/N I think i'm gonna try to keep this up this summer. I have nothing else to do since I just got foot surgery. So I guess most likely expect some chapters on this story. Thank you guys for staying with this story up to now. Just thank you.**

(Mitch's POV)

Once I wake up, I see Nick and Judy sitting on the couch across from me watching TV and Alan was eating in the Kitchen.

"'Bout time you wake up sleepyhead!" Nick says as he gets up and rustles my hair..

"What time is it?" I ask in a raspy voice, most likely from all the crying I did yesterday.

Nick looked at his watch and looked back at me from the kitchen.

"10:00. Almost time to go to the mall!"

"The mall?" I say as I get up from the couch and stand next to Alan to which we clearly have a 1 foot height difference in my favor.

"Yep! We're going there to get you new clothes." Alan says after putting the cereal box back up in the cabinet.

"Really? Why?"

"You need some clothes for our trip to my parents remember? Then we are going to go get this cast off. We leave today at 5:00 P.M."

"Ok, I just hope I'm not causing any trouble." I say.

"No, Mitch. We all love you as our own, ok? Just remember that. In fact, we are in the process of being your foster parents. If you don't find your real parents within the next month or 2, we become your legal parents. Unless you want us to be your legal parents earlier."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I love you all." I say as I start breaking down into tears again, Not tears of sadness though, but tears of happiness

-30 Minutes Later-

(Mitch's POV)

As we head into the "Zootopia Mall" we look at a map.

"Ok, I think we'll find all the clothes Mitch needs here." Judy says once she points to the store that has a label called T.J. Jaggs.

Once we get there, we head to the Men's aisle and look around at shirts and pants.

"Mitch, what size do you wear?" Nick says as he looks through the shirts.

"I'm pretty sure Adult Small. Let me check."

I turn around my shirt and look at the tag, surprised seeing that my size is smaller than I thought.

"Nope, it's Youth Large."

"They don't have that size. Let me see something." Nick says as he grabs a measuring tape off a sign and wraps it around my waist.

"Ok, 32 inches all the way around." Nick says, "On this sign here, it says your size Wolf Medium."

"What now?" I gawk at his words that almost seem tomfoolery, "Size Wolf?"

"Yes. The sizes are Vixen, Wolf, Rhino, and Elephant." Alan says as he looks through pants that say "Wolf Medium" on the label."

"What were your sizes, Mitch?" Judy asks as she looks through the pants with Alan.

"Youth, Men, and Woman."

"Wow. That's very different."

-2 Hours Later-

(Judy's POV)

Once we get to the hospital, we sit down while I get up to the desk with a sheep receptionist, who looks oddly familiar, but I dismiss it.

"What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Huni."

"Ok. It's in Room 24. She will be there to see you!"

"Thanks!"

I then go through the door after 10 minutes of finding my way through the winding hospital with crutches to see a female rabbit sitting in the doctor's chair in front of the computer.

"Hello, ready to get that cast off?"

"Can't wait!" I say as I climb onto the bed and she gets out the buzzsaw.

"So what are you doing today?" Dr. Huni says as she puts on her safety goggles.

"Well, after this, my family and I are going to go home and pack for a trip to my parents for a few days!"

"So the Bunny Borrows then?"

"Yup!"

"Neat. Now keep your eyes closed." She says as she plugs in the saw and starts cutting.

-20 Minutes Later-

(Mitch's POV)

Once we get out of the car and get home, we start packing and get ready for our trip.

"I can't wait to meet your parents, Judy!"

"Oh yes! You'll love your Grandpa Stu and Grandma Bonnie, you'll also love your 200 cousins!

"Wait, 200 cousins!? That's insane!"

"Yup! Trust me, you'll be able to remember their names in no time!"

Once we're done packing, we sit down on the couches and relax until 5:00 came. We then went to the car with our stuff and started our journey to the Bunny Burrows.

-5 Hours Earlier-

"You got any info on the subject?"

"Yes, him and his family are going to the Bunny Burrows for a few days. They're leaving today."

"Ok, the money has been transferred to your account."

"Thank you."

 **A/N Hoped you guys liked the extra long chapter! Please rate and review!**


	7. The Visit

-3 Hours Later-

(Mitch's POV)

After about 3 hours of driving we finally made it to the Bunny Burrows. I was so glad about this because Alan and I were getting so bored that we were even playing "I Spy".

"We're here!" Judy excitedly points out as we go by a sign clearly saying "The Bunny Burrows".

"Finally! Mitch and I were getting real bored." Alan says while stretching his sore body out.

"I can't wait to see my cousins and grandparents! I just hope they accept me." I say with droopy eyes from falling asleep several times.

"Don't worry about it, your other family will unconditionally love you, no matter what!" Nick says as he parks the car in a dirt driveway.

We get out of the car and in just a few moments, what seemed to be a herd of bunnies were charging right at us, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, nearly suffocated to death by all the fur.

"Help me!" I yell as soon as I got tackled down by the bunnies, but the last view I saw of them was Judy giggling at me.

After about 10 seconds, the crowd dissipated and I saw 2 Middle-Aged bunnies looking up as soon as I stood up. Even though I was clearly WAY taller than them, they weren't scared, instead they looked happy.

"That must be our new grandson, Bonny!" The Middle-Aged Bunny with a straw hat said while looking up at me.

"Oh Stu! He's so handsome!" The Other Bunny said, whose name is supposedly named Bonny.

"What's your name buddy?" The supposed Stu asks still with a smile on his face.

"M..Mitch. Mitch." I say, stuttering from the nervousness of meeting new people, or "animals".

"Now kids, what do we say to new people?" Stu says to the other bunnies.

"Welcome Mitch!" The smaller bunnies yelled in unison.

Once we all got introduced, we all went inside the house. Bonny then showed us to our rooms. One room for Nick and Judy, and one for Alan and I and about another 100 bunnies.

"You guys are just in time for dinner! For tonight, the menu items are raw, steamed, roasted, caramelized, and spiced carrots. For dessert, carrot cake and blueberry pie." Stu yells up from the kitchen.

"Oh man, I'm starving." Alan says as he gets up and heads downstairs, but before doing so, seeing me not getting up, asks me,"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, I'm not that hungry." I say while lying in the top bed of our bunk bed.

"Want me to bring something up?"

"Nah. Just go eat. I'm just gonna sleep. I'm tired from the car ride."

"Ok."

Alan then goes down the stairs, leaving me alone in the room with nearly 50 bunk beds.

"Man, I don't know why I'm so tired, maybe a quick nap will do."

I then try to fall asleep, until the window breaks and I feel a sharp prick in my arm. I look down at my arm and see a little bit of fur start appearing.

"Oh god, not this again!" I scream and run down the stairs while screaming and out the front door.

(Nick's POV)

I grab a few roasted carrots, developing a taste for them from the last time I was here. I then go around and sit at the table with Judy, who has over 2 bundles of all kinds of carrots. We pray and start eating. I only eat 1 carrot by the time I hear a scream and the front door opening and closing.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Alan says as he gets up and goes out the front door and quickly comes back in with wide eyes.

"Dad, it's happening again."

"Oh god. Everybody hide!"

All the bunnies hide under the table or in the cabinets except for Judy, who looks curious.

"What's happening?"

"Judy, Mitch is turning again!"

Judy's eyes widened, then before I knew it, she was across the living room and out the front door.

"Mitch is turning? What do you mean?" Stu says while under the table.

"Mitch has a problem, when he is becomes in contact with night howlers, he turns into a rampaging fox. We don't know why. Now stay down while we get this taken care of."

I quickly run out the door and see Judy and Alan on top of Mitch, pinning him down.

"Dad! Help us pin him down!"

I run over to the group while Mitch starts laughing hysterically.

"Get him to the bedroom! We can handle him there!"

We haul him up to the bedroom and strap him down with rope we found in the corner of a closet.

I then squeeze his neck veins again.

"There, that should take care of him until after dinner. We don't want to frighten the other bunnies."

We all go down stairs and, once getting all the bunnies out of their hiding spots, eat dinner.

"That was delich!" Judy says while stretching.

"Glad that was good honey! You know we haven't seen you in years!" Bonny says with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom! Your the best cook ever!"

"Now let's go check on Mitch." Alan says while heading up the stairs.

While Judy and I get up, Alan runs down the stairs.

"He's gone!"

"What do you mean?" I say dumbfounded.

"I mean he's gone!"

"Oh no!" Judy yells while running to the stairs.

We run up the stairs and look inside the bedroom. All that is left in there are empty beds, untied ropes on the ground, hoof-shaped prints on the carpet, and a broken window with a strand of red fur.

 **A/N What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please rate and review!**


	8. The Runaway

**A/N Thanks for waiting! To the next chapter we go!**

(Mitch's POV)

I wake up to see that I'm not in the room as before. I was in what looked to be a lab.

"Well, well, well, look who finally woke up."

All I could do was snarl and growl. I try to talk to no avail. Then I feel the entire lab bump up and down, like I was in a van.

"Oh ho, look who's getting a bit grumpy. Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon enough."

I try to move but, as I expected, I was strapped down. I then feel an electric shock course through my body.

"We're not done here. I'm almost done for today."

I then feel my eyes dilate, then I look up at my captor, but all I see is a skeleton.

"Hold on."

My eyes then go back to normal, I see a sheep looking over my eye. She then takes out a walkie-talkie and says something very weird that makes me shiver.

"Getting antidote out now."

The sheep then puts a syringe in my neck and pushes in a very thick liquid.

"All done for today, you should turn back to normal in about an hour."

She then starts her way out of the room. But before she could, I slip a few words out.

"Why me? Just why?

She looks back at me and I see her nametag.

"Why Bellwether? Why?"

All Bellwether does is smile evilly and walk out the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

(Judy's POV)

I quickly take out my phone and dial the ZPD, thinking they might be able to help me find Mitch. I hear the phone pick up and before Clawhauser could say his second word, I yell into the phone.

"Ben! This is an emergency! Send backup to the Bunny Burrows immediately!"

"Ok! They are coming your way now!"

I hang up the phone and quickly look at the crime scene to see if I could find any clues.

"Oh, it looks like there was no struggle. Mitch was kidnapped since he was unconscious and there are no human or fox footprints. The kidnapper had to have been prey, since there are no predators with hoofs."

I quickly look back at Alan and Nick.

"Well? Aren't you gonna help?"

They quickly look at each other and shrug. They then look at the crime scene.

"That must be Mitch's fur since his fur was red, but there's a possibility that the kidnapper could have had red fur." Alan says while pointing to the window with the strand of fur.

"Ok, so the hypothesis is that Mitch was taken by a prey animal with hoofs through the window." Nick says with certainty in his voice.

Right after he said that sentence, I started crying.

"W...W...Why does this happen to us, first Dori, now Mitch? Just why?" I cry more furiously now that I got that out, right in front of Alan, who looks confused.

"Who's Dori?" Alan asks.

"Nick, just tell him, it's n...n...not a secret anymore." I say as I cry into my paws.

"Alan, we had another child before you, her name was Dori, when she was 3 months old though, she was kidnapped by a murderer. The police found her dead in the woods a month later." Nick says, on the verge of crying himself.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me!?" Alan yells with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry son, we thought you just couldn't handle it." Nick said while tears were falling down his cheeks as well.

"Well you know what!? Goodbye!" Alan says while turning around. He then walks out the door and runs down the stairs, out the front door.

"Alan! Wait!" I yell out the window, but he was already nearly 100 feet down the road, even though he heard me from the ears he inherited from me.

"Oh Nick, why!?" I scream while hugging my Husband.

"It's ok, honey. I'll get this sorted out. Let me catch up to Alan."

(Alan's POV)

As I run out the door, I think about nothing but Mitch, and my deceased sister, Dori.

"Why!? Just why!?" I scream as I run down the road.

"Alan, wait!" I heard my Mom yell.

I keep running and running until I make it to a tree on the side of the road, I quickly hop onto the lowest branch, about 7 feet up.

"Alan! Where are you!?" I hear my Dad yell, but I don't answer.

I cry in the tree until I couldn't cry anymore. From there I make a promise.

"Mitch, I will find you. No matter what it takes, I will find you."

 **A/N I guess it's confirmed that Alan is a Box! I will tell you the biology right here.**

 **Alan**

 **Male**

 **14**

 **Bunny Ears**

 **Fox Tail**

 **Bunny Feet**

 **Grey Fur**

 **Fox Snout**

 **Fox Eyes**

 **Fox Body**


	9. The Break (For Me)

Hey guys, ZootopiaChapters here. I think I'm going to take a break from this story. I WILL come back to it, so don't worry. I think I'm going to make another story though, an AU that I haven't seen in Zootopia yet. (Maybe there has, but I haven't seen it.) I'm sure you guys will like it though. Thank you for your patience. I'll try to get this new story out soon! See ya!


End file.
